Hello, again
by Syberian
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off the shipping Hinoe and Misuto. Expect Blood Drive and Book of Shadows spoilers. Irregular updates, reviews are appreciated.
1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**** This work of fanfiction is going to include spoilers of Book of Shadows, and Blood Drive. I do not own Corpse Party and any other third-party references made in this work of fiction.**

**Heavy AU (Alternate Universe).**

Hinoe carefully glided her fingers across the smooth surface of her slightly dusty desk. Her gaze went around the room in a full sweep, soaking up every nook and cranny it had to offer. A gentle calmness seemed to fit the room as the rainstorm outside settled down into a light shower. She honestly expected there to be an assortment of boxes around her room and half of her items taken off the shelf. However, it surprised her that her items stayed barely touched in her few months' "absence". Instead, she found almost everything exactly in the same spot as if that faithful day where her head rolled off never happened.

As if a force of habit, her hand moved to her neck where a small thin line wrapped around it. It was the only evidence of the fact that she died only a few months prior. The thin scar wrapped completely around her neck in a straight line, never a difference in the width of it or the trail. She took in a deep breath, a reminder that she was alive now. All thanks to her little sister, Ayumi, of course. Without her, a lot of people would be forgotten and, still, dead. With what little information that Hinoe had so far gotten out of the small petite girl was that the Book of Shadows was gone, the nehan that contained Heavenly Host was devoured and had vanished, and in the ensuing chaos, before the Book of Shadows was destroyed, Ayumi had managed to revive any souls taken by the Book of Shadows and by Heavenly Host. All in all, Ayumi had managed to save dozens of people and had broken the Shinozaki Curse that had warped the Shinozaki family for generations.

With these thoughts in mind, Hinoe gracefully slid into her chair in the middle of her room. She paused for a moment to stare into the globe on the center of her desk which showed a map of the world. The moment ended as quickly as it began as she looked down at the small book in front of her, a light amount of dust appearing on the surface of it. With a sigh, she carefully cleaned the cover off. It was the same book that she read the day she died. She opened to the first page and began to read from the beginning.

_ Tap, tap, tap._

Hinoe looked up from her current position and looked around. Her eyes first went to the door, but not seeing any commotion she looked back down at her book again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Now, slightly annoyed she got up and looked around. Her eyes stopped at the window in her room as she saw a dark figure appear behind the wet glass.

Hinoe moved over to the locked window and unlocked it from the bolt. As soon as she did that, the person slid into the room and wrapped his arms around her. His usual black hoodie clung, wet, against his lithe body. The hood was up, most likely to shield his head and face from the pouring rain. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying (which could clearly be seen he had been). He shook as his body racked with sobs and hugged her tighter. Hinoe knew instantly who it was while she was walking over to the window to unlock it.

"Misuto..." Hinoe whispered.

Misuto just gripped her tighter and buried his face in her hair. Hinoe sighed and gently wrapped her arms around his torso. She didn't know how long they stayed like that until she noticed he was visibly shivering, and not from crying. With a slight sigh, she slowly zipped his hoodie down. With that it slowly slid off, his hoodie going back first. With a few tugs the wet fabric slipped past his shoulders, down to his elbows. After some reluctance from Misuto, Hinoe managed to get the soaked hoodie off his arms and landed it silently to the floor.

Hinoe took this as a moment to look at his face. His blue hair (much brighter than her sister's) went down his back and in front of his shoulders. Fatigue was apparent across his sharp features. Other than the red in his eyes, there were slightly visible dark circles under them. Tear-stained tracks let down his face in a straight line. They both looked at each other, dark blue eyes met light blue- almost grey- eyes. Hinoe slowly dropped her hands from his torso and lifted them up to his face. With her thumbs, she gently brushed the tracks from his cheeks and smiled. Misuto soon returned the smile.

"Hey" Hinoe whispered.

"Hey" Misuto responded.

A small silence came between them as they stared at each other. It wasn't awkard or uncomfortable, it was quite the opposite. As if on instinct, their heads both went slowly for each other at the same time and their foreheads connected with each other. The comforting silence was accompanied by the soft patter of rain on the roof of the house. Finally, Hinoe had to break the silence.

"How have you been?" Hinoe asked as she disconnected their foreheads, an action that caused Misuto to frown.

She led him over to her bedside and they sat down. Hinoe grasped his hands in hers and made comforting circular motions with her thumbs against the palms of each hand. She looked down at her actions, not facing Misuto as he began to explain.

"Truthfully? Broken," he admitted.

"Hmm?" Hinoe said, somewhat surprised.

Misuto just smiled, bittersweet is the word Hinoe would use to describe it.

"Yeah," he admitted,"When you died I just kinda... lost it? Yeah, lost it."

Hinoe looked worryingly up at him. However, he just kept the same bittersweet smile on his face.

"When you died, I went to the Shinozaki estate to find your body. You know, give you a proper burial," he told her.

As if noticing something new, his eyes widened slightly. His gently took one his hands from her and lifted it up slowly. To her neck. New tears started to appear on his face as he rubbed his thumb over the straight scar. Hinoe took his hand with her's and slowly pulled it down, above her left breast. Over her heart. As soon as he felt the soft beating, his hand fisted and he looked down as tears started to fall over his face and onto the bed cover. Hinoe simply scooted forward, and with her free arm, she hugged him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out a shaky breath.

"You don't have to continue" Hinoe whispered in his ear.

"No. No, I want to" Misuto confirmed as he lifted his head up.

After a few minutes of silence, he started again:

"I didn't find your body, I guess it was already taken out and given a burial. I did find the Book of Shadows though, not the one my grandfather had. I wanted to destroy it, I wanted to burn it in a fire and I wanted to spread the ashes and bury them," Misuto told her.

Hinoe nodded with each thing he said.

"I eventually decided to go to your sister, Ayumi. I gave her the book and she wanted to go to Heavenly Host to try and bring back the memories of her friends," Misuto said, looking down. Hinoe frowned slightly as she heard that her sister had willingly gone back to Heavenly Host.

"When it came time for her friend's to be remembered, for the nehan to be closed, and for Heavenly Host to disappear from the spiritual plane, I remembered: I still had my grandfather's Book. I gave it to her, and she used it along with the copy I gave her before going to that hellhole," Misuto whispered the last part quietly.

So that was how Ayumi had saved them. With the help of two of the most powerful spiritual artifacts in the world, she had revived them all and closed the nehan.

"She did all that? By herself?" Hinoe asked him as he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder.

"No.. No, she had a boy with her. Kishi- something" Misuto whispered drowsily.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki," Hinoe said, unsurprised by it. Hinoe knew he had a thing for her sister.

"Mmmhmm, that's the one," Misuto confirmed her suspicions. His eyes closed and his breathed slowed slightly.

Hinoe smiled and moved her hand away from his which was still placed gentle over her heart. She wrapped it around his torso and leaned back, onto the bed. Misuto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder as he did so. Hinoe kept her arm around his torso and wrapped the opposite around his shoulders and rested her head on top of his.

"I missed you so much," Misuto admitted, "When you were gone I felt so empty. Don't leave me again."

He barely managed to whispered out the last part as he fell into a needed sleep. Hinoe pressed her lips against his forehead and after a few moments broke it off.

"Never again," she whispered to his sleeping form. Before she knew it, she had drifted off as well, asleep in his arms and him in her's.

**End Note:****This might turn into a one-shot series depending on how much time I have now that school has started. If it does become a one-shot collection, expect irregular updates. Thank you, and I'll see you next time. Also, special thanks to Neonflower for some of her art on this shipping, and especially special thanks for Pamo (My bae~) for her art and constant mental support for me to continue making this story.**


	2. Winter Cold

**Author's Note:**** This work of fanfiction is going to include spoilers of Book of Shadows, and Blood Drive. I do not own Corpse Party and any other third-party references made in this work of fiction.**

**Heavy AU (Alternate Universe).**

As typical with any other winter morning, it was freezing cold. It was barely 8:00 A.M. and the sun was just cracking over the horizon. The wool blankets that were once stored under her bed or in her closet were now draped over the both of them. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder, breathing warm air occasionally on her neck. It was warm, which made it comfortable. Being comfortable made sleeping more enjoyable, especially with each other.

Hinoe gently stirred and looked around, realizing it was still early morning. She was used to getting up early in the morning because of work. Misuto, on the other hand, rarely woke before 10:00 A.M. and sometimes even 11:00 A.M. on most days. Also unlike Hinoe, if allowed too, Misuto could sleep the whole day if he wanted to. The after-effects of the past few months were wearing him down with fatigue and constant tiredness, so he tried to catch any sleep that he could.

She turned towards Misuto and brushed a few stray blue strands of his hair out of his face. She smiled, leaned down, and buried her face into his chest. She always did love how he smelled like mint, whether it be accidently or on purpose. She stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly moving out of his grasp and sitting at the edge of the bed. She turned behind her and placed a small kiss on his cheek before getting up and walking to the door.

Slowly opening the door, careful not to disturb the still-sleeping occupant inside the room, Hinoe walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her sister's room and put her ear against the door. The sound of breathing relaxed her and she walked down the hall to the stairs. As she walked down the stairs, her eyes slightly widened to see her sister, Ayumi, already down there sitting at the kitchen counter.

Although they offered to get her a replacement glass eye for the one she lost in Heavenly Host, Ayumi was content with keeping an eyepatch over the missing eye. Hinoe took special note at the fact that she was wearing a shirt a few sizes too big for her little sister as she walked over to the cupboard and got two cups out. She then preceded to get the teapot out and tea leaves she knew Ayumi enjoyed and walked over to the stove.

Within a few minutes, Hinoe had two cups full of green tea and placed one in front of Ayumi when she walked over. Ayumi stared at the counter as the green tea was placed in front of her, her right hand placing itself at the mouth of the cup. Hinoe noticed her index finger slowly trace the rim of it. It was a habit that she and Ayumi both had when they were both in deep thought, she should know. She practically gave her sister the habit.

Hinoe took a careful sip of the hot tea and looked at her blue-haired sibling. Ayumi acted differently since returning and destroying Heavenly Host. She seemed more... distant and reserved than the usually bubbly girl that Hinoe once knew. That wasn't to mention the fact that wherever Ayumi went, Kishinuma Yoshiki was just a few feet behind it. She didn't know the exact relationship between the two, but Hinoe knew she could trust that boy with her sister.

It seemed to be a comforting silence between the two as Hinoe studied Ayumi and Ayumi sat deep in thought. Before long, Hinoe broke the silence.

"Nightmares again?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Ayumi said, looking up from the counter and to her sister.

"Did you have nightmares again?" Hinoe repeated the question.

It was true that the smaller of the Shinozaki siblings was having the occasional nightmare. Nothing too drastic, but it was almost the same. She ended up failing and leaving her friends, once again, to suffer in Heavenly Host.

"No," Ayumi answered,"Just can't sleep."

Hinoe nodded at her response. The thick comforting silence returned. It took a few minutes before conversation was upheld again, this time a more playful and cheerful topic.

"I noticed you weren't in your room when I woke up this morning," Hinoe told Ayumi as she drank the rest of her tea.

Ayumi kept her eyes glued to the countertop, but Hinoe noticed the slight blush rising on her cheeks and slowly moving down her neck.

"O-Oh?" Ayumi said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah," Hinoe said nonchalantly,"Who's in your room?"

The light blush that once covered the younger sibling's face and neck now turned a deep red.

"Well, uh" Ayumi began to say.

"And that's not your shirt," Hinoe reminded her.

Ayumi looked down at the shirt she was wearing. Her face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Did Kishinuma even go home last night?" Hinoe asked her.

She leaned forward to the point where her elbows and forearms were placed on the table. She smiled teasingly as Ayumi struggled to find an answer.

"W-well, I m-mean-" Ayumi began to say, but suddenly stopped and looked behind Hinoe.

Hinoe, not noticing, lifted an eyebrow at her sister's sudden pause. As she noticed Ayumi was looking behind her, she was about to turn around only to find arms tight around her waist. The person tucked his chin in her neck and kissed her shoulder as he pulled her into his embrace. Hinoe took her right arm off the countertop and covered one of his, carefully intwining their fingers together. His other arm went over her arm that was still lain across the countertop, making sure to intwine their fingers.

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She looked up at Ayumi to see her smiling, the blush on her face gone.

"So sis, did Kiriya go home last night?" Ayumi asked, countering the question that Hinoe had asked earlier.

Unlike her sister, Hinoe simply smiled and relaxed into the embrace. Ayumi rolled her eyes, got up, and went over to the sink to put her cup in. With a wave of 'goodbye' to her, now occupied, sister, she went upstairs and into her room. Upon entering, she was greeted with a certain blonde.

Hinoe turned slightly in the embrace to look at Misuto. He had clearly had just woken up, as evident with the tired look in his eyes and how he seemed slow to react to her gaze. He simple nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck.

"And why are you up?" Hinoe asked.

"It got cold," was his simple response.

It temporarily sent shivers down her spine as he breathed warm air against her cold neck. He smirked slightly at this and returned to his original spot, on her shoulder.

"It's too early... come back to bed," He requested as he began to pull her away from the counter.

She couldn't help but smile at his impatience to get back to sleep. Besides, she was getting cold also.

**End Note:**** As usual, special thanks to NeonFlower for some of her artwork on this ship and Pamo for her artwork on this ship. Don't expect regular updates, and I do plan on making this a collection (though I'm not sure how many stories will be created). I also plan on attempting a TohkoxKizami story soon, so if you like that ship watch out for that I guess.**


	3. Burial

**Author's Note:**** This work of fanfiction is going to include spoilers of Book of Shadows, and Blood Drive. I do not own Corpse Party and any other third-party references made in this work of fiction.**

**Heavy AU (Alternate Universe).**

Right now, all he could do was concentrate putting one foot in front of the other. He had to keep his mind pre-occupied, to not let his thoughts stray to _her_. He had just learned she was gone, forever. It broke his heart, she was the only one who truly understood him.

"Understood" was an understatement, Misuto didn't know where to put their "relationship". He really liked her. No, he _loved_ her. Seeing her go, learning that she died. It broke him, he could barely process the information that he would never see her blue eyes sparkle when she spoke of the supernatural. Or smell her dwindling lavender scent, almost as if it were a drug. Or hold her in his arms whenever she accidently fell asleep on a long day on the job.

_No_. These thoughts were getting him nowhere in the progress he was trying to make while traversing the forest. They were merely distractions with his current journey. All distractions would go away. But would this one?

He had to concentrate with his journey to the, now-destroyed, Shinozaki Estate. His plan was to find her body and give it a burial. He couldn't bear with the thought that her corpse was lying under a pile of rubble. Just waiting to start decaying in a sickening way. He didn't know what he would do after that. When the time came for those decisions to be made, he would make them. Right now, he needed to focus on getting his to destination.

However, he couldn't keep his thoughts from straying to her. He remembered, whilst smiling, how she loved teasing him for his affections on her. How she would occasionally, while he was busy doing something, sneak up behind him and hug him. He would yelp in suprise before turning around to give her a stern look. She couldn't keep a straight face and would also giggle at his reactions, before breaking down his barriers and making him smile at her.

Or how she sometimes would, just to entice a reaction from him, give him a quick, random kiss on the cheek. These would, always, cause him to blush and yell at her in suprise and embarrassment. However, he could never stay mad at her and would eventually just accept the kiss as he rubbed his fingers gently over the spot where her lips once were.

Or how, whenever she was tired, she would walk over to wear he was sitting and just kind of lay beside him. She didn't sit in his lap or push him back to lay on top of him. She would just curl up beside him and he would wrap an arm around her shoulders while trying to stop the blush from running up and down his neck and face. He would always get looks from her sister and Mom whenever she did these things.

He found it especially embarrassing the time when he had to sit through the 'talk' with her Mother when she found out how he was in love with Hinoe. That was definitely awkard, but he had promised he was meaning no harm to her daughter.

Unknowingly, Misuto had reached his destination as he walked, lost in his memories. The once proudly standing Shinozaki Estate was now in rubble. The fire that had once consumed the building had left much of the wooden structure to ashes. Any wood that had survived the flames had collapsed into the ground, sunken into the basement.

Into where Hinoe's sister and her friend had performed the ritual. Misuto knew he had to go there first.

After a few minutes of searching, he found the cellar door leading into the, partially collapsed-upon, basement. The basement was in shambles, to say the least. Most of the flooring from the main floor had collapsed and created an intricate maze of floorboards and furniture that did not burn in the fire.

He quietly slipped through the cracks between the boards and the archways made by falling furniture. Before long, he had made it to the center of the basement, where most of the damage was done. In the middle was a partially noticeable red circle with spiritual etchings in the circle and around the rim. There was a trail of blood leading away from the circle and back the way he came. However, this was not enough to satisfy him.

Besides the circle was a large dark spot of dried blood. In the center was a small hoop with a small piece of sapphire shaped like a tear drop hanging from the end of it. It was Hinoe's necklace. Holding back tears, he picked it up and stuffed it into his hoodie pocket, for safe keeping.

Misuto came to the conclusion that her body wasn't there.

"Goddamnit..." he whispered as he looked around the clearing.

With a heavy heart, he took a sweeping look around the basement. Finding nothing but the collapsing boards and old furniture, he began to retrace his steps back to the cellar door.

However, something caught his eye before he left the clearing with the ritualistic circle in the middle of it. It was a book covered mostly in ash and dust. It lay off to the side, as if discarded in haste.

Upon walking closer to it, he realized what it was.

Misuto instantly wanted to burn it.

It was the Book of Shadows, the cause for his depression and his lost.

He picked it up, carelessly brushing off the ash that covered in the thick leather cover. The face, that covered the front of the book, stared back him with red-glowing eyes. His grip grew tighter on the sides of the book as he stared, incriminately, back at the book.

Before long, he sat down, crisscrossed, with the book in his lap. Misuto was staring off into space, thinking of what to do with the book.

He could just burn it was one of his thoughts. However, this was soon turned away with another thought.

Yes, that would work perfectly.

He got up, unzipped his hoodie, and tucked the book between his chest and jacket, before zipping his hoodie back up. He began to retrace his steps back to the cellar door.

He knew exactly who to go to, after all. Hinoe and her were sisters.

**End** **Note:**** I decided to make a slightly more sad one-shot this time, kind of explaining how Misuto got the Book of Shadows, while also expressing how he felt about Hinoe's death (RIP). As usual special thanks to Neonflower and Pamo for their artwork on this shipping, and also special thanks to accentcore for giving me some inspiration on some parts of this story.**


	4. Hugs

**Author's Note:**** This work of fanfiction is going to include spoilers of Book of Shadows, and Blood Drive. I do not own Corpse Party and any other third-party references made in this work of fiction.**

**Heavy AU (Alternate Universe).**

Hinoe loved the hugs Misuto gave her. He wasn't much for public affection, so any hugs that weren't done in private were usually quick and short. He would calmly wrap his arms around her back or waist and bury his face into her neck for a second before pulling away. This was usually as far as he would go in this hug, never enveloping her in his arms for more than a moment.

Hinoe, strangely, was okay with it. Misuto never was much for public affection, against what a lot of people thought. He was simply too shy to show any kind in a crowded place.

There were also the suprise hugs he gave to her from behind, which only made her giggle and turn around in his grasp. He would wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back from whatever she was doing into his arms. After that, he would bury his face into her air and wait until she turned around to reciprocate the hug.

Then there were the adorable hugs she gave him. Hinoe would wrap her arms around his midriff and hold onto him. Misuto would accept the hug, quickly wrapping his own arms around her for a brief second before letting go. After that, she would usually bring his head down for a quick kiss on the lips or on his forehead. Then they would go back to what they were doing.

On the other hand, her favorite hug out of all the ones they gave each other was definitely the hugs he gave in private, when it was just the two of them and no one to bother them.

He would wrap his arms tightly around her waist and pull him into her. She would bury her face into the crook of his neck as she was pulled into his embrace. Due to their small height difference (Misuto was 5'7' and Hinoe was 5'3'), Misuto would bury his face in her hair or press his lips against her forehead in a protective manner. Hinoe would completely relax in his embrace and breath in his minty scent as he did the same in her lavender scent.

They would stay wrapped in each other's arms until one of them reluctantly pulled away (it was Hinoe most of the time). The hugs lasted an indefinite amount of time compared to the ones he gave in public, in front of viewing eyes. This is why she loved them.

This time was no different as she relaxed in his embrace and buried her face against his neck. Misuto noticed this and chuckled.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Hinoe could feel the vibrations against in his neck as he spoke. All she could do was nod as she felt warm and secure.

"Hmm..." Misuto hummed and pressed his lips firmly against her forehead as they stayed like that.

And they did stay like that for a while.

**End Note:**** Haven't updated in a while (I've had projects at school and homeworks... highschoollife). Short, but to the point. I've also gotten in pokemon (Ikarishipping) and might do some fics with that in my spare time. Thanks to Neonflower and Pamo (da bae). Cya next time.**


End file.
